¿Por qué me buscas si ya tienes a otra?
by Hebe Black
Summary: ¿Estabas pensando en ella, cierto Harry? Ya te dije q no, ¿eres mi esposa o no Ginny? única vez q escribo ese nombre H
1. Matrimonio de costumbre

**Harry Potter no me Pertenece. Le pertenece a J.K. Rowling (bueno, tmb a Hermione, je je je) Aviso de una vez q este ficserá H&H,y para los q no les agrade esa pareja, dejenme ser una niña ilusa.**

**----------------------------------**

**-…- Diálogos**

**-_abcd_…- Pensamientos**

**… Anotaciones**

**----------------------------------**

Eran las 10 de una fría y húmeda mañana del mes de Diciembre cuando un joven con una peculiar cicatriz en forma de rayo acababa de despertarse. El frío se le colaba por debajo de las sábanas helándole los huesos y haciéndole estremecer. Su primera reacción fue cerrar los ojos, taparse de nuevo y acurrucarse en la cama, pero el grito de alguien llamándole a desayunar lo hizo desistir.

Habían pasado 7 años desde que "el niño que vivió" (aunque niño no era precisamente como se le podía llamar) venció a un terrible mago llamado Voldemort después de muchas muertes de conocidos y seres queridos y también después de una lucha memorable. El niño se había convertido en hombre, y en uno muy atractivo, delgado, fuerte, con un toque desaliñado que le proporcionaban una barba y un bigote no muy crecidos, de esos que se consiguen con uno o dos días sin rasurarse, seguía teniendo el pelo negro azabache y rebelde, legado de su padre, los ojos de un verde impresionante, herencia de su madre, y si a todo esto le sumaban la fama de ser el héroe favorito de todos, su pasión por su trabajo en el Ministerio como Jefe de Aurores y una gran fortuna, realmente Harry Potter era el hombre perfecto con el que cualquier mujer desearía estar.

Desafortunadamente el anhelo de todas las mujeres de poder llegar a convertirse en "la señora de Potter" se había desvanecido el año pasado, cuando a primera hora de la mañana se había anunciado en todos los medios mágicos de comunicación, llámese radio, revistas o diario, que el famoso y deseado mago había contraído nupcias la noche anterior. La noticia corría rápido por todo el país, todas sus seguidoras parecían lamentar profundamente su decisión, y de muy buena gana habrían aniquilado a la afortunada (N/A: Yo también sería una de esas ;;).

--Flash Back--

Aquella mañana una muchacha muy linda acababa de salir de la ducha, y se disponía a desayunar cuando una lechuza grande y color marrón empezó a tocar con insistencia la ventana del comedor, no le sorprendió, después de todo hacía tiempo que recibía "el Profeta" y aquel no tenía porque ser un día diferente a los demás, los tiempos difíciles ya habían pasado hace varios años. Cruzo la habitación, abrió la ventana, tomo el periódico y pagó a la lechuza, la cual salio alegremente volando después de haber hecho una buena entrega una vez mas. Ella cerro la ventana, con un leve sentimiento de vació en el estómago, presentía que algo fuerte estaba por cambiar en su vida. No hizo caso y fue a sentarse dejando a un lado el periódico todavía envuelto con un pequeño listón. Justo cuando termino de desayunar, fue cuando un joven pelirrojo acababa de aparecerse muy cerca de ella. Ronald Weasley tenía una extraña expresión en el rostro, acorto la distancia entre ellos, y la abrazo, susurrándole al oído:

-Lo siento, en verdad lo siento. Puedo entender como te sientes.-

-¿Sientes qué?- Pregunto la muchacha con el corazón acelerado, definitivamente presentía que lo que venía no le iba a gustar nada.

-¿No te has enterado? Esta por todas partes, en la radio, en la revista y en el Profeta- Contesto Ron un tanto confundido porque aun no se hubiera enterado y muy preocupado por ella.

-¿En el Profeta?..¿Qué…qué es lo qué paso?- Dijo con la voz temblorosa y sin dejarle tiempo a contestar agarro el diario. Encontró lo que buscaba en el titular de la primera página, no necesitaba leer más. Su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos y las lágrimas se escapaban por sus ojos. Volteo a ver a Ron para que le dijera que todo era una cruel broma, pero cuando el bajo la mirada en señal de que el artículo del diario era verdadero, supo que no volvería ser feliz. Abrazo a Ron y lloro desconsolada como solo lo había hecho una vez tiempo atrás.

--Fin del Flash Back--

Así es, Harry Potter se había casado hace poco más de un año en una ceremonia civil demasiado pequeña, a la cual no hubo invitados. Todo fue demasiado rápido, pero Harry recordaba cada detalle. Hace algunos años el había soñado con casarse con la mujer que tanto amaba, pero en definitiva, su boda no fue en nada parecida a como se la imagino. Estaba dándole vueltas a ese recuerdo, pero la voz insistente que lo llamaba a desayunar lo hizo salir de su ensimismamiento.

-Ya voy- contesto. Como aun seguía adormilado, paso a mojarse la cara con agua fría. Desde abajo le llegaba el olor de su desayuno, y pudo imaginarse la comida que le esperaba como todos los fines de semana: hot cakes con mantequilla, huevos con tocino y jugo de naranja. Suspiro y por fin bajo.

-Mi amor, ya era hora-

-Si bueno, es que hacía frío y me quede un poco más en cama- Y sin decir más se sentó y empezó a comer, seguía pensando en lo mismo de siempre, no había día en que dejara de pensar sobre eso…

-Harry¿estas escuchándome?- Pregunto su esposa intentando disimular su enojo por qué llevaba tiempo hablando sin que el se percatara.

-¿Qué? eh, ah, si, te estoy poniendo atención.- Dijo aun distraído Harry.

-Dime por favor que no estabas pensando otra vez en lo mismo- Esta vez ya no pudo disimular su enojo, y la voz se le empezó a quebrar.

Cuando Harry contesto lo hizo aparentando una voz indignada y molesta, tratando de disimular la verdad -¿Otra vez con lo mismo¡Ya te dije que no pienso en otra¿Tu eres mi esposa, o no Ginny?-

**¡Hola! Bueno, pues este fic se me ocurrió hoy, y lo quise escribir antes de que se me fuera la inspiración. Aclaro, mi cabeza solo piensa en H&H, pero tenía que escribir esto. Los amantes de Harry y Hermy x favor no me maten todavía, dejenme terminar este fic, va a ser cortito, prometo no alargarlo mucho. Ahh, y solo x esta vez mencionare el nombre de cierta pelirroja a la q me gustaría haber asesinado en el 6º libro (y q todavía tengo muchas ganas de matar), prometo no volverlo a hacer nunca más. En fin, x fa dejen un lindo review q no les cuesta nada y q a mi me hará muy feliz, ya sea comentario o crítica constructiva o un simple: me agrado, lo q sea, pero escriban. **


	2. Viejos recuerdos I

**Harry Potter no me Pertenece. Le pertenece a J.K. Rowling (bueno, tmb a Hermione) **

**----------------------------------**

**-…- Diálogos**

**-_abcd_…- Pensamientos**

**… Anotaciones**

**----------------------------------**

_**-Harry¿estas escuchándome?- Pregunto su esposa intentando disimular su enojo por qué llevaba tiempo hablando sin que el se percatara.**_

_**-¿Qué? eh, ah, si, te estoy poniendo atención.- Dijo aun distraído Harry.**_

_**-Dime por favor que no estabas pensando otra vez en lo mismo- Esta vez ya no pudo disimular su enojo, y la voz se le empezó a quebrar.**_

**_Cuando Harry contesto lo hizo aparentando una voz indignada y molesta, tratando de disimular la verdad -¿Otra vez con lo mismo¡Ya te dije que no pienso en otra¿Tu eres mi esposa, o no ?- _**

**----------------------------------**

-De acuerdo, lo siento, lo siento-Contesto la pelirroja con una voz más calmada, pero con un dejo de resentimiento, enojo e incredulidad en la voz apenas perceptible, del cuál Harry no se dio cuenta. Se dirigió hacia él, y poniéndose detrás de su silla lo rodeo con los brazos. Y en un susurro demasiado meloso añadió –Es solo que no soporto la idea de que pueda perderte-.

Harry cerró los ojos, suspiró y los volvió a abrir. Se paró de repente de la mesa. -Bien, tengo que irme, se me hace tarde para llegar al ministerio, y no debo retrasarme-

-Es sábado, y eres el jefe, puedes llegar a la hora que quieras.- Replico la pelirroja rechinando los dientes con un tono de voz aun más meloso, y haciendo todo el esfuerzo posible para que su enojo no se notara.

-Se me hace tarde, y NO QUIERO retrasarme- Contesto Harry fastidiado, haciendo énfasis entre la diferencia de deber y querer.

-¡Pero si ni siquiera has terminado tu desayuno!- Protestó -Anda, termina y después te vas- Suplico ella.

Harry no menciono que ya estaba harto de la misma comida de siempre, y demasiado cansado para seguir discutiendo, solo contesto-Debo irme, adiós-

Él se levanto de la mesa, ella lo detuvo y le dio un beso en la mejilla, y después vio como Harry se dirigía hacia la chimenea (ella siempre se había preguntado porque no simplemente se aparecía), cogía un pellizco de polvos flu que se encontraban en una caja pequeña de madera labrada sobre una repisa cercana a la chimenea, y los tiraba sobre la leña que ardía alegremente. El fuego se torno de un verde esmeralda, él entro en la chimenea y poco después desapareció.

En cuanto se fue, la muchacha explotó, tomo uno de los platos que estaban en el comedor y lo estrello contra el suelo, hizo lo mismo con vasos y más platos que se encontraban cerca. Cuando no pudo más, rompió a llorar. Se recargó en la pared, no sentía sus piernas, y fue bajando lentamente hasta que se encontró en el suelo.

-¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué no puedes olvidarla?... ¿Qué tiene ella qué no tenga yo?-Gritó a la habitación con una furia y odio incontenible. Su respiración se aceleraba y su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente. Todos los días era lo mismo, pero ella no se resignaría, no, nunca lo haría. Tenía que lograr que Harry la quisiera solo a ella.

----Flash Back----

Todo comenzó en el Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas hace poco más de dos años. En la tercera habitación de la primera planta, once personas se hallaban destrozadas. Acababan de recibir la noticia que estaban temiendo desde el día anterior: Arthur Weasley estaba agonizando, y los sanadores no podían hacer nada para evitarlo.

El señor Weasley había hecho una visita a Hogwarts, como miembro del Consejo Escolar, y al ir pasando cerca del Bosque Prohibido, un sonido de hojas quebrándose llamo su atención. Al internarse un poco para descubrir quien se hallaba ahí, vio una criatura horrorosa, era parecida a un escorpión de unos tres metros de largo, con caparazón y con un agujón temible. Su olor a pescado podrido era asqueroso, y de vez en cuando saltaban chispas de su cola. Era un escregunto de cola explosiva. Un sudor frío recorrió todo el cuerpo del señor Weasley, y quedó paralizado, y en cuanto su mente logro superar la impresión, hizo lo más sensato del mundo: tratar de huir. Pero en cuánto dio un paso hacia atrás, una segunda criatura (esta sin aguijón, pero con un aparato succionador en la barriga) había aparecido detrás de él. Estaba acorralado. Levantó su varita, y empezó a atacarlos, pero los hechizos solo parecía rebotar. Iba retrocediendo lentamente, cuando tropezó con una rama que lo hizo caer. El escreguto con aparato succionador se preparaba a atacar, y en medio de su desesperación, el señor Weasley alcanzo a pronunciar un hechizo que le dio en la parte de abajo. La criatura se quedó paralizada durante dos segundo, y después cayó hacía un lado, muerta, pero aprisionando la pierna del señor Weasley, que intentaba por todos los medios zafarse al ver que el escreguto con el aguijón se acercaba lenta, pero decididamente. Desistió y volvió a lanzar hechizos y maldiciones en contra de la horrorosa criatura, pero todas seguían rebotando, y uno de esos rebotes, dio en su mano, arrancándole la varita y mandándole unos veinte centímetros fuera de su alcancé. Frustrado y desesperado, intentó alcanzarla, pero no podía estirarse ni un centímetro más. Todo estaba perdido, el escreguto estaba a unos escasos centímetro de él. Cerró los ojos, no quería ver cuando pasará. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, el dolor fue insoportable, sintió como el aguijón traspasaba su piel y se hundía en su estómago, y como su veneno penetraba y se esparcía a través de su sangre. Después perdió el conocimiento. Diez segundos después apareció la directora del colegio, la Profesora Minerva McGonagall, junto con el guardián de las llaves y terrenos de Hogwarts, Hagrid, que acudieron a ver quien había sido la persona que había gritado. El escreguto se preparaba para atacar por segunda ocasión, pero cuando los vio, se dirigió hacia ellos, y trató de atacarlos, pero la profesora McGonagall lanzó un hechizo que lo hizo retroceder y huir. Lo llevaron lo más rápido que pudieron a San Mungo, y avisaron a los demás Weasley sobre lo que había pasado. Todos estaban expectantes y temerosos.

Sus esperanzas se desvanecieron cuando el sanador que había estado atendiendo al señor Weasley les dijo que no podían hacer nada por él. El veneno era totalmente desconocido hasta ahora, ya qué se suponía que todo ese tipo de criaturas habían muerto. Les dijo qué no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida, y qué era mejor que empezaran a despedirse.

Ya dentro de la habitación, la señora Weasley no paraba de llorar, Bill y Charlie se encontraban uno a cada lado de la cama de su padre, y lo observaban con una tristeza conmovedora. Fleur se encontraba a lado de su esposo, abrazándolo, con la mirada baja. Percy se encontraba en una esquina, derramando lágrimas silenciosas, pensando en todo el tiempo perdido con su padre por culpa de su orgullo, y aunque había hecho las paces con él hace mucho tiempo, no podía dejar de sentirse culpable. Fred y George estaban sentados en la cama de su padre, con los ojos enrojecidos y la mirada ida, no lloraban, pero su semblante era demasiado lamentable, Ron abrazaba a la más pequeña de la familia, los dos sollozando.

Harry y Hermione, su novia, estaban en la casa de los Weasley cuando ellos recibieron la noticia. El señor Weasley siempre había tratado a Harry, como si fuera su propio hijo, y no dudó en ir con los Weasley. A Hermione también le había afectado la noticia mucho, siempre la había tratado muy bien, y además era el papá de su amigo, así que también los acompaño. Harry y Hermione se abrazaban fuertemente, ella sollozando y ocultando su rostro en el pecho de él, mientras que Harry derramaba una lágrima silenciosa. La tristeza y el dolor de todos, eran perceptibles en cada rincón de la habitación.

El señor Weasley, sin embargo, miraba a todos con una sonrisa apacible. Aunque estaba tremendamente pálido, vendado por la parte del tórax, y se veía cansado, débil y con pocas fuerzas, se encontraba tranquilo.

-Charlie, Bill- dijo con voz queda el señor Weasley-Estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes. Sean hombres de bien como lo han sido hasta ahora. Charlie dio un respingo, parecía que sus piernas no aguantaban su peso, pero resistió y se quedo inmóvil. Bill tomó la mano de su padre y la apretó.

-Fleur, sigue haciendo feliz a mi muchacho…y cuiden bien a la criaturita que llevas dentro.- El señor Weasley dirigió una mirada hacia el vientre de Fleur, que debía de tener unos ocho meses de embarazo. Fleur comenzó a llorar fuertemente, se soltó del abrazo de Bill, le dio un beso en la mejilla a su suegro y salió corriendo de la habitación.

-Percy, no te culpes ni te angusties.-El señor Weasley continuaba despidiéndose de sus hijos- Al final, todo lo que me importa es que hayas recapacitado a tiempo, y que ahora estés conmigo. Recuerda tomar las decisiones correctas…Te quiero hijo.- Percy se tapo la cara con las manos, y ahogo el sonido de su llanto. También salio de la habitación.

-Fred, George, nunca dejen de soñar, que de ahí proviene la fortaleza para lograr lo que se propongan. Se que llegaran a ser magos sumamente exitosos…Cuiden de su madre…Los quiero- Los gemelos abrazaron a su padre con sumo cuidado, y le dijeron al oído que estaban orgullosos de tener un padre como él.

-Ahora, necesito hablar con mi hija y con Ron un momento- Susurro débilmente. Y todos salieron de la habitación lentamente, dejando a los tres solos.

El señor Weasley empezó a hablar, lento, y con voz serena.

-Mis niños, siempre he buscado su felicidad, hice todo lo que pude por ustedes, y aunque nunca tuvimos dinero para lujos, creo que fuimos una familia feliz.-Hizo una pausa. La muchacha se estremecía, y Ron solo asintió con la cabeza, con los ojos humedecidos. Ninguno podía articular ninguna palabra.

-Sin embargo-Continuo-Se que no son completamente felices, algo les falta, y como último acto paternal que tenga sobre este mundo hacia ustedes, les voy a ayudar a conseguirlo-.

Un minuto después, Ron y su hermana, salieron del cuarto de su padre, ambos absortos en las palabras que les acababa de proferir su padre.

-Harry - Dijo Ron con voz pausada y llena de duda dirigiéndose hacía el mencionado, al parecer iba a decirle algo más, pero se arrepintió.

-Papá quiere hablar contigo- Dijo la más pequeña de los Weasley con un brillo extraño en los ojos, y con decisión al ver que su hermano no se iba a atrever a decirle nada.

Extrañado, Harry dejó de abrazar a Hermione, que seguía sollozando, le dio un tierno beso en la frente, y se dirigió hacia la habitación, y tres minutos después, Harry abrió la puerta, pálido, triste y tembloroso, e hizo una seña a los demás para indicar que podían pasar.

-Molly, mi amor, no tengas miedo, todo va a estar bien. Vas a salir adelante…Te amo.-

La señora Weasley le dio un cálido beso, y cinco segundos después se escucho un grito desgarrador proferido por la señora Weasley. Arthur Weasley había muerto.

----Fin del Flash Back----

–_Te odio Hermione Granger, te odio. Te odio porque él aun no te puede olvidar. De nada sirve que sea su esposa mientras el te siga amando a ti. Sal de nuestras vidas, deja de ser el fantasma que ronda los pensamientos de mi esposo-_

**----------------------------------**

¡Hola de nuevo! Siento mucho no haber actualizado más pronto, pero se me había complicado mucho. Espero no tardarme mucho en el siguiente capitulo. Mil gracias por sus reviews me han hecho muy muy feliz. ¿Qué les ha parecido este capitulo¿Les resolvió algunas dudas¿Les dejo otras? Síganme escribiendo por favor, dejan sus comentarios, criticas o dudas, o un simple "me gusto, síguelo", no importa, el caso es que me digan que es lo que piensan¿si? Sean buenos y háganme muy feliz. (por cierto, se aceptan sugerencias para los títulos de los capítulos).

* * *

**Naiko**.- ¡El primer review para esta historia! Wow, de verdad, gracias. ¿Matarla? No lo se, tal vez, prefiero que por ahora sufra, jejeje. Harry no se caso con ella por eso, en el próximo capitulo tal vez ponga detalladamente el porque, pero tal vez en este ya te lo imaginaste. Te apoyo, H&H

**Ana.**- Gracias, espero que este tmb te haya gustado.

**Brujita Granger**.-Grax. Entendiste bien, a Harry no le agrada estar con ella, pero hay una razón muy fuerte (o al menos el la considera así) para que lo hubiera hecho. Yo tampoco soporto a la pelirroja esa, y no me resignare aunque JK lo ponga así.

**Saritaharryherm**.- Sip, lo se, no me gusta hacerla sufrir, pero es parte de la historia, no todo puede ser color de rosa tan rápido, porque si no perdería el chiste.

**Lilith Granger**.- Mil gracias, tu review hizo que me quedara con una súper mega sonrisa. No te preocupes, la pelirroja sufrirá, pero lamentablemente Harry y Hermy tmb, un poquito.

**Ani.**- Sip, Harry estaba pensando en otra (y afortunadamente para nosotras su esposa lo sabe, jejeje), y Hermy…lo leerás en el próximo capitulo.

**Ennaira Skywalker**- Grax, espero que este capi tmb te haya gustado

**Witchmin**.- Grax x el review, subí lo más pronto que me fue posible.

**Sakura Radcliffe**.- Muchas gracias, espero que este capitulo también se te haya hecho interesante.

**Tonks Granger**.- Nop, prometo no dejarlo. Lo terminare lo más pronto posible, aunq sea lo último que haga, jejeje

**Hermy.hphr**- No, H&H 4 ever, aunq digan lo contrario. El que estén casados, no significa que sea por amor, o si? jejeje

**Hermionedepottergrange**.-Grax, tratare de no tardarme mucho en escribir el siguiente, oky?

**Presea Lancelot**.- ohhh, grax! Yo tampoco soporto a la tipa esa hermana de Ron. Sufrirá, eso te lo aseguro.

* * *

Bien, creo que son todos, de nuevo gracias. Cuidense mucho, les mando saludos. Besos. Bye bye.

**Karen** (Persefone Atenea Black)

**MOS**


End file.
